The present invention relates to navigation and, more particularly, to method(s) and system(s) for generating orthographic path side imagery.
Conventional street view involves the manipulation of image bubbles. Image bubbles are panoramic images collected with respect to a single perspective. The image bubbles may extend nearly 360 degrees along one or more axes. Zooming and panning within an image bubble provides a view from a particular viewpoint but cannot provide a realistic view along an entire city block or a longer section of the street. To view another perspective, a typical street level viewing application must be switched to the next image bubble. That is, in order to view the scene along the side of the street, a user must select a direction to move to the next image bubble and wait for the next image bubble to load, which may also require a panning operation.